Of Man, Elves, and Dwarves
by emc2fantasyfan
Summary: Tara is a normal teen girl. If normal is actually being the world's most famous art thief that no one knows is her. And getting on SHIELD radar. And staying anonymous from them. And beating their two best agents in a fight. And fighting with weapons that are "outdated". But other than that she normal. Oh and did I mention she may not be completely human?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so if it stinks I am sorry, if it doesn't I am happy. Also this is actually a crossover between Avengers and The Second Draekon War trilogy but I couldn't find it. I would recommend reading The Second Draekon War first to understand some things better, but you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Avengers or The Second Draekon War :( I wish I did...IDEA!**

It was a slightly stormy night, but no one was prepared for the massive BOOM that shook the neighborhood. People immediately looked out the window to see that nothing was wrong and so went back to whatever they were doing. That meant that no one saw a figure suddenly appear.

No one saw it creep up to the local orphanage and lay a bundle at the door. No one heard the figure say, "Revenge, Taryn, revenge." However, everyone heard the earthshaking BOOM once more and with that the figure disappeared.

Later that night, a gentle wind swept down to the orphanage. A woman forms there. She looks at the bundle the figure had left. In it is a sleeping child, a girl with blond hair, for now. The woman knows that as the girl grows older, her hair will turn red.

She wishes she could take the child back to her parents, but is bound by ancient laws and cannot do so. So instead, she leaves a long, thin package and a note with the girl. The note says, "Keep Tara Liriana Elseerian safe." The same breeze as before swept down again and the woman disappeared. The little girl slept on, not knowing that she would change the future of this world.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I got one review. That is one more than I was expecting. Thank you dontevenask1 for that!**

**Disclaimer: My idea didn't work. I tried to pay them but they wouldn't take the money. So I still don't own Avengers or the Second Draekon War. Hmmmm… Maybe another way…..**

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Well everyone except a certain redheaded, bright blue eyed 6 yr. old girl who was at that moment sneaking into the orphanage's office.

Tara quietly closed the door behind and stepped forward carefully.

She had been doing this nearly every week since she could walk and had the way ingrained in her mind so that not one step made any sound.

She always went to see 2 things: the 2 swords that they had found in a package next to her. The swords looked exactly the same except the one had a blue gem in the hilt and the other had a green one.

The owner, Jess, didn't know that Tara knew the 2 swords existed. In fact, it was only because of Tara's curiosity and habit of getting into places she shouldn't be that she knew about them at all.

Tara carefully and silently moved a chair over to a cabinet. She stood on it and reached up to grab the blue sword.

Her little hand grasped it and started to pull it down. However, the blue sword was wedged beneath the green one, so when Tara pulled on the blue one, the green sword came with it.

It started to fall down to the ground, but faster than a little girl should be; Tara reached her hand out and caught it.

She paused and listened to make sure no one had been awaken.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief and slid off the chair.

She sat on the floor and slid the blue sword from its sheath. She began to examine it from hilt to tip, like she always did.

On it, in fancy script that her 6 yr. old eyes couldn't read yet, read Mazer. On the other, the green sword, in the same script read Ianna.

Tara examined the swords for the longest time. Her eyes took in everything, from Mazer's slightly blacken blade to Ianna's sparkling green gem.

It was her goal to completely memorize the appearance of the blades. She even went and started to examine the sheaths of the swords, since she had never done it before.

Then she stood and grabbed the swords, struggling to lift them up to her waist. It was almost as if she could feel the history in them, how old they were. And she was convinced that her parents had wielded them. She knew, in that moment, that she was going to learn how to wield them too.

**A/N: Just so you know, Mazer is pronounced "Maze-er" and Ianna is pronounced "E-anna".**


End file.
